ma3g_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
The MA3G Saga
NOTE: This is the concept, the final version of each episode might have differences from the concept. If they happen, we'll compare the planned with the final. The MA3G Saga is the spiritual successor of the MSG Saga. Despite that the Part 3 of MSG Saga Finale's is still in development. The main goal of the Saga is to bring Aria back and destroy Azure the Crystal Switch Dog. It'll have 16 Episodes (like the MSG saga) and its plot will have some similarities. However it'll have different location setting and it'll take place on the same universe as the Aria Neptuna Octavia/Azure the Crystal Switch Dog, however on the episode 6 it goes to the Episode 6 of the MSG Saga Cast Protagonist(s) * MA3G Hero(es) * Arki * Majestica * Flora * Dreamy Luigi Villain(s) * Bowser * Major Octoling * DJ Gooptavio * Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen * Giant Switch Dog Antagonist(s) * Azure the Crystal Switch Dog Other * Aria * Major Scout Guy * RED Vagineer * Mario * Omega * Heavy * The Yellowist * Bluie * Luke Salmen * Poool * Nickolox * Soldine * Orangeman * Twisty * Luigi Episodes Episode 1: Befriended with Majestica One Day on Delfino Plaza, MA3G woke up and he saw that the plaza was filled with crystals and it had a veil of Darkness. When he saw the how the plaza was, MA3G was shocked and he entered an Orange Pipe which warped him to Azure's Universe, and then MA3G saw the Post-Transformation Majestica and reverted her to her original state and then she told him that her sister was missing and then she cried and hugged MA3G and MA3G told her to not worry and then MA3G was befriended with her. Episode 2: MA3G finds Arki and Flora After MA3G got a new friend, he warped with her to Arki's house and MA3G told Arki and his Girlfriend Flora to come with him on his saga Episode 3: The origins of the Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen MA3G and Co. were behind a rock and saw that Azure was about to abuse Aria but then she was shot by MA3G and then Azure tried to shoot MA3G with a Beam but MA3G dodged it with a Backflip and then Azure was continously doing the same thing until MA3G Pocketed it and threw it back at Azure dealing her massive damage but it didn't defeated her. Then Azure decided to fuse into Aria turning her into Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen and gone away. Episode 4: Bowser Vs. Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen Meanwhile, while MA3G and Co. got lost, Bowser found Azure the Crystalized Octarian Queen and he began insulting her and then She got triggered and tried to attack Bowser. Bowser eventually won and the Crystalized Octarian queen ran away from her defeat to not get damaged even more. Episode 5: The Goopy Showdown MA3G and co. gone unintentionally to Inkopolis but it was covered in Goop and a Goopified version of an Octoling Squad and on the end of DJ Octavio tried to attack MA3G and Co. Hopefully, MA3G used his F.L.U.D.D. and washed them out cleaning Inkopolis. Episode 6: A Crossover battle (Friend or Foe? Final Mix) after MA3G and Co. defeated the Gooptarian Army, They got warped and when they warped into the next world, Twisy was also gone with them for unknown reasons. when MA3G noticed her, he decided to take care off her until he returns her back to Inkopolis. Then they found The Crystalized Octarian Queen warping into another world and then MA3G and Co gone after her. They got warped to the Friend or Foe? where after Soldine stopped them from fighting, Crystalized Octarian Queen came and then MSG, Orange Man, MA3G, Arki, Flora, Majestica and Twisty fought against her and defeated her, then the Crystalized Octarian Queen warped back to her universe. Episode 7: After they quitted the MSG Saga/QMSC, MA3G returned Twisty back to Inkopolis and he continued his quest. Episode 8: Episode 9: = Episode 10: = Episode 11: Episode 12: MA3G Vs. Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen (The Return of the Octarian Queen Final Mix) This Episode takes place on the events of The Return of the Octarian Queen. MA3G, Arki, Flora and Majestica were running through this highway on the desert, Until they reached the house featured on the said SFM Animation were Aria was tearing apart Bluie, however unlike the SFM Animation, the house is empty and it only had Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen and then Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen tried to attack MA3G but failed miserably because MA3G is invincible. During the Battle, MA3G fights Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen, Flora heals Arki and Majestica and Arki and Majestica do sabotage to the Crystalized Octarian Queen. After Azure Crystalized Octarian Queen was defeated, Azure defused with Aria and took her away, and then MA3G, Arki, Flora and Majestica also teleported Episode 12.5: Cosmic Clones in the Darkness (Never Leave an Octoling Behind, unless she's angry Final Mix) It take place on Azure's 1K Sub Special but it has cosmic clones and MA3G navigates alone through the bizarre nonsense compilation. It was made on the same way as the cosmic clone levels from ''Super Mario 3D Land''. However because the 1-1 from 3D Land is not available in Garry's Mod yet, it will be replaced by Delfino Airstrip, unless they finally port it. Episode 13: Destroying the Giant Switch Dog (Back From Hell (AKA Splatoon Community and their Idiots) Final Mix) After MA3G completed this random compilation with cosmic clones, he found a Launch star and launched into the space quitting the between the 2 legs of the giant Switch Dog and then MA3G attack that Giant Switch Dog's head using his "Falling Star" move dealing 9999 Damage to the Giant Switch Dog destroying it entirely and drastically weakening Azure's forces and falls on the Spot where that Switch Dog was first standing, and Azure's crystals were also weakened making them very easy to destroy, then MA3G, Arki, Flora and Majestica finally began running through the streets to find Azure and Aria. Episode 14: The Great Chase After running through the streets, MA3G, Arki, Majestica and Flora finally found Azure and Aria, then Azure Noticed them and she began running holding Aria and then MA3G and Co. began chasing Azure until she got on a dead end where Luigi was sleeping on a Dream Point with a Dream Portal Opened, Azure jumped into the Dream World and then MA3G Jumped with Majestica while Arki and Flora were waiting in the Real world. The Dream World appears to be a Dark Version of the Dreamy Wakeportfilled with Crystals, but this time, gigantic. Episode 15: The Final Battle After MA3G, Majestica and Dreamy Luigi found the end of the place they saw that Azure Absorbed Aria's Dark Powers (and that means that Aria will no longer have those creepy red eyes nor will be able to use dark powers ever again) and Aria was fallen then Majestica began talking care of her fallen sister and wished Good Luck to MA3G and Dreamy Luigi for the final battle, and then the final battle begins. Episode 16: The Finale MA3G and Dreamy Luigi eventually defeated Azure and Azure Self Destruct alongside all of those crystals. Then MA3G Revived Aria and then Majestica hugged her sister and then MA3G, Aria and Majestica returned to the real world where Arki, Flora, JCR, Poool, Ellie, Nickolox, Geoff, Bluie, etc. were waiting for her. Because she lost all of her evil powers Aria eventually became from a villain to a hero and MA3G decided to take care off her in order to prevent idiots from attacking her.